4chanmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallpapers
To stop the wallpaper threads that happen everyday outside of /wg/, you can now just link to this collection and shout faggot at OP for not knowing about it. If there isn't anything you're looking for, try 4walled.cc. Rocky.jpg|A$AP Rocky - Live.Love.A$AP alcest.jpg|Alcest - Écailles de Lune aop mammal.jpg|Altar of Plagues - Mammal (1) mammal2.jpg|Altar of Plagues - Mammal (2) americanfootball.png|American Football - American Football 1369769058905.jpg|Animal Collective - Centipede Hz feels anco.jpg|Animal Collective - Feels 1366684718513.jpg|Animal Collective - Merriweather Post Pavilion 1366684906753.jpg|Animal Collective - Strawberry Jam Hospice_WP.gif|The Antlers - Hospice (1) hospice.png|The Antlers - Hospice (2) afx.jpg|Aphex Twin 1395969963059.jpg|Aphex Twin - SAW II drukqs.png|Aphex Twin - Drukqs Richard d james.jpg|Aphex Twin - Richard D. James 1363237513970.jpg|Arcade Fire - Funeral (1) Arcade fire 2.jpg|Arcade Fire - Funeral (2) cuF1bd4.jpg|Arcade Fire - The Suburbs 33msak1.jpg|Autechre - Amber 90Vha.jpg|The Avalanches - Since I Left You 1366684600029.jpg|Avery Tare and Panda Bear - Spirit They're Gone, Spirit They've Vanished a winged victory for the sullen.png|A Winged Victory For The Sullen - A Winged Victory For The Sullen bbng.png|BadBadNotGood - BBNG bbng2.jpg|BadBadNotGood - BBNG2 baroness yellow green.jpg|Baroness - Yellow Album/Green Album 1369767974262.jpg|Battles - Gloss Drop (1) 1386930389483.jpg|Battles - Gloss Drop (2) smile background.jpg|The Beach Boys - Smile CARfn8Y.jpg|The Beach Boys - Pet Sounds 1365613203926.jpg|Beastie Boys - Paul's Boutique AbbeyRoad.jpg|The Beatles - Abbey Road Help (1).jpg|The Beatles - Help! p4rn06Z.jpg|The Beatles - Revolver 1362096948504.jpg|Between The Buried And Me - Colors (1) 1366688187873.jpg|Between The Buried And Me - Colors (2) btbam.jpg|Between The Buried And Me - The Parallax II: Future Sequence 1359601213339.jpg|Black Moth Super Rainbow - Dandelion Gum Geogaddi.jpg|Boards of Canada - Geogaddi 1361746500490.png|Boards of Canada - Music Has The Right To Children 1369767004865.jpg|Boards of Canada - Tomorrow's Harvest boc.jpg|Boards Of Canada Hexagon boredomsvision.jpg|Boredoms - Vision Creation Newsun boris.jpg|Boris 1367333591235.jpg|Boris - Flood floo2.jpg|Boris - Flood 2 3TbYF8O.png|Brian Eno - Ambient 1: Music for Airports ie7YyMW.jpg|Brian Eno - Ambient 1: Music for Airports #2 Burial_2.jpg|Burial - Burial Burial-wallpap.jpg|Burial - Untrue 1384297511406.jpg|Can - Future Days can.jpg|Can - Tago Mago Tmr2.png|Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band - Trout Mask Replica (1) 1367616076636.jpg|Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band - Trout Mask Replica (2) cpt murphy.jpg|Captain Murphy between villains.jpg|Captain Murphy, MF DOOM & Earl Sweatshirt - Between Villains 1386929847376.jpg|The Caretaker - An Empty Bliss Beyond This World childish-gambino-camp-official-tracklist.jpg|Childish Gambino - Camp childish.jpg|Childish Gambino - Because The Internet London-Calling-1440.jpg|The Clash - London Calling janedoe0.jpg|Converge - Jane Doe normal_cultOfLuna_salvation_1.jpg|Cult of Luna - Salvation cultOfLuna_somewhere_1.jpg|Cult of Luna - Somewhere Along The Highway (1) cultOfLuna_somewhere_2.jpg|Cult of Luna - Somewhere Along The Highway (2) 1384310511611.jpg|Daft Punk (1) daft_punk_vector_hd_widescreen_wallpapers.jpg|Daft Punk (2) 1367333621232.jpg|Daft Punk - Discovery 1369007876717.png|Daft Punk - Alive 2007 david bowie heroes.jpg|David Bowie - Heroes david bowie low.jpg|David Bowie - Low roads to judah.jpg|Deafheaven - Roads to Judah snbthr.png|Deafheaven - Sunbather (1) sunbath.jpg|Deafheaven - Sunbather (2) 1370044388196.png|Death From Above 1979 (1) 1367334904280.jpg|Death From Above 1979 (2) 1410642119906.jpg|Death From Above 1979 - You're a Woman, I'm a Machine 1370043205334.png|Death Grips (1) 1386930272922.jpg|Death Grips (2) 1385918891357.jpg|Death Grips - Exmilitary 1386931468363.jpg|Death Grips - Government Plates 1367366039986.jpg|Death Grips - The Money Store 1405373760602.jpg|Death Grips - niggas on the moon 1384297705388.jpg|Death Grips - True Vulture Bare lio4IJH.jpg|DJ Shadow - Endtroducing.... 1364585670020.jpg|Earth - Earth 2: Special Low Frequency Edition earth.jpg|Earth - Angels of Darkness, Demons of Light 1 Emerson Lake And Palmer Tarkus.jpg|Emerson Lake & Palmer - Tarkus NcW2ffk.jpg|Eminem - The Marshall Mathers LP Explosions_in_the_sky.jpg|Explosions in the Sky 1386930179565.png|Explosions In The Sky - The Earth Is Not a Cold Dead Place eits.jpg|Explosions In The Sky - All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone Faust.jpg|Faust - Faust (1) Faust2.jpg|Faust - Faust (2) fka.jpg|Fka Twigs - LP1 1367611670957.jpg|The Flaming Lips - At War with the Mystics 1367333277561.jpg|The Flaming Lips - Embryonic 1371946521584.png|The Flaming Lips - The Soft Bulletin 1366685873100.jpg|The Flaming Lips - The Terror yoshima battles pink robots.jpg|The Flaming Lips - Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots 32Fush6.jpg|Frank Zappa - Lumpy Gravy flylo.jpeg|Flying Lotus - Cosmogramma until.png|Flying Lotus - Until The Quiet Comes four tet.jpg|Four Tet - Rounds 1392150942117.png|Foxing - The Albatross aemJ3yB.jpg|fun. - Aim and Ignite 1366684858752.jpg|Frank Zappa - Hot Rats Giles_Corey_a_sleeping_heart_2.png|Giles Corey Oqpsm.jpg|Giles Corey - Giles Corey (1) 1378270778709.png|Giles Corey - Giles Corey (2) 2jCs3F2.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor godspeedfists.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor 1366687896799.jpg|Godspeed You Black Emperor - Allelujah! Don't Bend! Ascend! 1386930454017.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - 'Allelujah! Don't Bend! Ascend! (2) 1361746565406.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - F#A#∞ (1) f#a#.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - F#A#∞ (2) 1369767768859.png|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven (1) 1377221569170.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven (2) 1361747274508.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven (3) lysf4.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven (4) 1366684610548.png|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Slow Riot for New Zerø Kanada 1367615779027.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Yanqui U.X.O. mars to sirius.jpg|Gojira - Mars To Sirius demon days.jpg|Gorillaz - Demon Days plastic.jpg|Gorillaz - Plastic Beach grandaddy.jpg|Grandaddy - The Software Slump 1382563911333.jpg|GZA/Genius - Liquid Swords 1371943827854.jpg|Have a Nice Life - Deathconsciousness helios.jpg|Helios - Eingya 6aN8vm5.jpg|Hop Along - Get Disowned htda.jpg|How To Destroy Angels - How To Destroy Angels turn on the bright lights.jpg|Interpol - Turn On The Bright Lights panopticon.jpg|Isis - Panopticon 1 panopticon2.jog.jpg|Isis - Panopticon 2 wr.jpg|Isis - Wavering Radiant 1366685548560.jpg|James Blake James_Blake.jpg|James Blake - Klavierwerke James_blake1.jpg|James Blake - James Blake archandroid.png|Janelle Monae - Archandroid jeff magnum.png|Jeff Mangum joanna newsom ys.jpg|Joanna Newsom - Ys iaixl1S.jpg|Joy Division - Closer (1) PPaWR4M.jpg|Joy Division - Closer (2) 4CpY9tk.jpg|Joy Division - Closer (3) mVbEx2b.jpg|Joy Division - Unknown Pleasures justice.jpg|Justice - † runaway.jpg|Kanye West - Runaway graduation.jpg|Kanye West - Graduation (1) yeezy.png|Kanye West - Graduation (2) 0J2RfCn.jpg|Kanye West - My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (1) O3YlDEn.jpg|Kanye West - My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (2) 1385920592641.jpg|Kanye West - Power 1384486663688.jpg|Kanye West - The College Dropout 5nallV7.jpg|Kanye West - Late Registration kanye 3.png|Kanye West - Yeezus watchthethrone.jpg|Kanye West & Jay-Z - Watch The Throne 1361747202311.jpg|King Crimson - In the Court of the Crimson King King Crimson - Discipline.png|King Crimson - Discipline 1364583902975.jpg|King Crimson - Larks' Tongues in Aspic 1377704979068.jpg|The Knife - Shaking The Habitual kraftwerk trans europa express.jpg|Kraftwerk - Trans Europa Express 1404997103259.png|Kraftwerk - Der Mensch-Machine Laurel Halo - Quarantine.jpg|Laurel Halo - Quarantine les des.jpg|Les Discrets - Septembre Et Ses Dernières Pensées LCD Sound.jpg|LCD Soundsystem - Shut Up and Play the Hits 1364583861877.jpg|Lightning Bolt - Wonderful Rainbow Lil Ugly Mane - Mista Thug Isolation.jpg|Lil Ugly Mane - Mista Thug Isolation aethetica.jpg|Liturgy - Aesthethica 0xg4bF6.jpg|Macintosh Plus - FLORAL SHOPPE 5244428252_1f483c8463_o.jpg|Madvillain - Madvillainy (1) 1380084784603.jpg|Madvillain - Madvillainy (2) all caps.jpg|Madvillain - All Caps Graffiti 1396900467135.png|The Mars Volta - Frances The Mute mezzanine.png|Massive Attack - Mezzanine 1367613680896.jpg|Mastodon - Blood Mountain 1362097026526.jpg|Mastodon - Crack the Skye 1362097062919.jpg|Mastodon - Leviathan 1367346359529.jpg|Mastodon - Remission 1386930069468.jpg|MC Ride melt banana fetch.jpg|Melt-Banana - Fetch 3miKvHQ.jpg|Mercury Rev - Boces 1361746964394.png|Merzbow - Pulse Demon 1371621796920.jpg|MF Doom operation.png|MF DOOM - Operation: Doomsday the glow pt 2.jpg|The Microphones - The Glow Pt. 2 glow2.jpg|The Microphones - The Glow Pt. 2 (2) bitchesbrew.jpg|Miles Davis - Bitches Brew 9pbQ7ul.jpg|Mos Def - Black on Both Sides origin.jpg|Muse - Origin of Symmetry 1405026618513.jpg|Minor Threat - Discography Mount Errie - Mount Eerie .png|Mount Eerie Muse.jpg|Muse - Origin of Symmetry Mbv2678.jpg|My Bloody Valentine - Loveless (1) uMGwWRh.png|My Bloody Valentine - Loveless (2) V0SyQ31.jpg|My Bloody Valentine - Loveless (3) neurosis storm.jpg|Neurosis - The Eye of Every Storm neurosis rising.jpg|Neurosis - Given To The Rising 1367333466384.jpg|Neutral Milk Hotel ITAOTS.jpg|Neutral Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea (1) Itaots_pixels.png|Neutral Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea (2) 1369007143867.jpg|Neutral Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea (3) 1359030570287.jpg|Neutal Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea (4) sentireascoltare_neutral_milk_hotel_on_avery_island.jpg|Neutral Milk Hotel - On Avery Island nick drake pink moon.jpg|Nick Drake - Pink Moon nico jaar.jpg|Nicolas Jaar - Space Is Only Noise theday.jpg|Nine Inch Nails - The Day The World Went Away nujabes luv sic2.jpg|Nujabes - Luv (sic) Part Two of montreal.jpg|Of Montreal - Hissing Fauna, Are You The Destroyer? no u.png|OFWGKTA R plus 7.jpg|Oneohtrix Point Never - R + 7 1366684954448.jpg|Oneohtrix Point Never - Replica 1387126723959.jpg|Oneohtrix Point Never - Returnal panda.jpg|Panda Bear - Person Pitch pelican fire.jpg|Pelican - The Fire In Our Throats Will Beckon The Thaw the putney.png|Pete Namlook and Ludwig Rehberg - The Putney lfIkrEo.jpg|Pixies - Doolittle 1386929870798.png|Popol Vuh - Hosianna Mantra (1) 1410641922130.png|Popul Vuh - Hosianna Mantra (2) portishead3.jpg|Portishead - Third purity ring.jpg|Purity Ring - Shrine 1371946512300.jpg|Queens of the Stone Age - Like Clockwork... 1361330840777.jpg|Radiohead - Kid A (1) 1386929766369.png|Radiohead - Kid A (2) 28044-radiohead-amnesiac.jpg|Radiohead - Amnesiac 1366685627047.jpg|Radiohead - Hail to the Thief 1361657686496.jpg|Radiohead - O.K. Computer 1367333554837.jpg|Radiohead - In Rainbows TKOL.jpg|Radiohead - The King of Limbs classics.jpg|Ratatat - Classics 1389217827195.jpg|The Residents - Not Available 1380986922255.jpg|Run the Jewels (1) 1382563709822.jpg|Run the Jewels (2) runthejewels.jpg|Run The Jewels - Run The Jewels run-the-jewels-2-wallpaper.png|Run the Jewels - Run the Jewels 2 ruralalbertahometowns1440x900.jpg|The Rural Alberta Advantage - Hometowns plains of the purple buffalo.jpg|*shels - Plains of the Purple Buffalo Sigger ross.jpg|Sigur Ros - Ágætis byrjun sleep - dopesmoker.jpg|Sleep - Dopesmoker (Original) dopesmoker.jpg|Sleep - Dopesmoker (Reissue) g5Qzy2p.jpg|Slint - Spiderland melon colie.jpg|The Smashing Pumpkins - Melon Colline and the Infinite Sadness Q5GwwsT.jpg|The Smiths - The Queen is Dead snowing.jpg|Snowing - Fuck Your Emotional Bullshit 0Dsr2.jpg|Sonic Youth - Daydream Nation spiritualized.png|Spiritualized - Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space Strange-mercy-wallpaper.png|St .Vincent - Strange Mercy 1360266883552.jpg|The Strokes - Is This It age of adz.jpg|Sufjan Stevens - The Age of Adz mich.jpg|Sufjan Stevens - Michigan sunn o.jpg|Sunn O)))) sunn o black one.jpg|Sunn O))) - Black One 1380991112711.jpg|Swans - Filth (1) 1361746626144.jpg|Swans - Filth (2) filth3.jpg|Swans - Filth (3) 1367623435306.jpg|Swans - Soundtracks For the Blind swansmyfather.jpg|Swans - My Father Will Guide Me Up A Rope To The Sky the great annihilator.jpg|Swans - The Great Annihilator 1367257500508.jpg|Swans - The Seer 810-qM7BHOL._SL1200_.jpg|Swans - To Be Kind sweet trip.jpg|Sweet Trip - Velocity : Design : Comfort talktalk.png|Talk Talk - Laughing Stock Speaking faces.jpg|Talking Heads qoVf4Kv.jpg|Talking Heads - Remain in Light original.jpg|Tame Impala - Innerspeaker Thee oh sees floating coffin.jpg|Thee Oh Sees - Floating Coffin young mountain.jpg|This Will Destroy You - Young Mountain (1) yung.png|This Will Destroy You - Young Mountain (2) tim hecker ravedeath.jpg|Tim Hecker - Ravedeath 1972 millions.jpg|Tortoise - Millions Now Living Will Never Die dive.jpg|Tycho - Dive vampire weekend.jpg|Vampire Weekend - Vampire Weekend 1410648777269.jpg|The Velvet Underground - Loaded 9vyAf0c.jpg|The Velvet Underground - The Velvet Underground Banana.jpg|The Velvet Underground - The Velvet Underground & Nico TWcpYwo.jpg|The Velvet Underground - White Light/White Heat Rossz csillag alatt született.jpg|Venetian Snares - Rossz Csillag Alatt Született LOnZrE8.jpg|Weezer - The Blue Album oDjwKcm.jpg|Weezer - Pinkerton (1) PxHljPe.jpg|Weezer - Pinkerton (2) wilco.jpg|Wilco - Yankee Hotel Foxtrot Naxw1dD.jpg|Women - Public Strain twiabp.jpg|The World Is A Beautiful Place And I Am No Longer Afraid To Die Wu-tang-clan.jpg|Wu-Tang Clan (1) 1371737963275.jpg|Wu-Tang Clan (2) 5B3zOtT.png|Wu-Tang Clan - C.R.E.A.M. 4w0IgmZ.jpg|Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) (1) alzXDw0.jpg|Wu-Tang Clan - Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) (2) wu.jpg|Wu-Tang Clan Crossing the Delaware 6Wh1QIH.jpg|The xx - Coexist Dg4l7rH.jpg|The xx - xx 1405373693859.jpg|Xiu Xiu - Always Xiu Xiu - Nina.jpg|Xiu Xiu - Nina wwea_wide_1.jpg|65daysofstatic - We Were Exploding Anyway wwea_wide_6.jpg|65daysofstatic 1410642020514.jpg|Blamsony Mandingo 1414366847420.jpg|Talk Talk - Laughing Stock (textless) 1422207546227.jpg|Bjork (mobile phone) 1422207825549.jpg|Big Black - Songs About Fucking (mobile phone) 1422207302795.jpg|Swans - Filth (mobile phone) yankee-hotel-foxtrot-50c9e07aaf27f.jpg|Wilco - Yankee Hotel Foxtrot (mobile phone)